Conventionally, a variety of processing has performed on scan data generated by scanners. For example, when an original document has been placed obliquely onto a document platen, scan data representing the oblique document is generated. Processing has been proposed which calculates the inclination of the original document by detecting edges from this sort of image data, and corrects the tilting of the original document on the basis of the calculated inclination.